Just Breathe
by VerifiablyInsane
Summary: Ghost Adventures Slash. Zak/Nick.  Zak is being attacked during a lockdown but refuses to leave the location.  Nick tries to coerce him but it takes some convincing.


"Nick!" Zak screamed into the heavy air.

"Zak, breathe. Breathe," Nick whispered soothingly, swinging the camera around. Watching him through the LCD screen, Nick felt his own body tense at the look of fear in Zak's eyes.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, Zak felt the tainted air enter his lungs, watching the dark shape that was Nick as he stood in front of him. "Nick...," he whispered.

"Dudes, maybe we should go," Aaron said, from Zak's left. Nick swung his camera back around to Aaron, his eyes, though, never leaving Zak.

Zak looked back at him, his chest heaving, his perfect hair mussed with sweat. Shutting down his camera and dropping it to his side, Nick said softly, "Yeah, we should leave this area. I don't like the feeling here."

Aaron stepped backwards slowly, silently filming his two lead investigators. After filming together for so many years, they could read each other's cues, even in the pitch-blackness of a lockdown, and what he was reading from Zak right now, he didn't like. It reminded him too much of Poveglia.

"I'm not leaving," Zak whispered, fear still evident in his eyes. His heart beat wildly in his chest. Silently, he pleaded with Nick to understand. Every inch of his body was crawling. Instinct told him to run but Zak refused. "Its happening right now. I'm not leaving this area."

"Zak," Nick whispered. "Let's go."

"Nick, no."

Looking back at Aaron, Nick handed his camera to him. "Shut down the camera and go take a break, Aaron. We'll be right back at base."

Aaron simply nodded, looking between the two men and practically ran out of the area with both cameras. Nick reached out into the darkness, grabbing the front of Zak's shirt and pulling him close, kissing his lips softly. "We need to leave."

Zak shoved against him, sending Nick flying backwards into a bookshelf. "I'm not fucking leaving, Nick."

"Aaron took the cameras. All we have is your little flashlight. We're fucked if something happens, Zak," Nick countered.

Zak grunted and took out his flashlight, handing it to Nick. "Then here. Find your way back to base."

Nick rolled his eyes and was thankful for the cover of darkness to hide it. Taking the flashlight from him, he mumbled, "Yeah, thanks." He watched as Zak turned from him and walked to the center of he room, holding his arms out wide, welcoming the spiritual energy to him.

Nick walked over to the darkest corner of the room where he could still see Zak. He watched as Zak taunted and walked in a slow, small circles. A loud crack was heard and Nick ran as Zak fell to his knees on the floor. "Nick," he whined as his heavy footsteps ran up to him.

A strong hand was heavy on his back as another gently pushed at his shoulder. "Let's go, babe," Nick whispered, carefully helping up the older man.

Zak ripped his arm away from Nick as he steadied himself on his feet. "Who did that?" he yelled into the dark air. Another loud crack pierced the air and Zak screamed in pain as he was knocked down to the floor again. This time, Nick wasn't taking no for an answer. He helped him up and yanked him towards the doorway.

"Nick! No, I can't go!" Zak screamed at him, trying to dig his heels into the wood floors.

Nick managed to drag him out of the room and into the hallway, pushing him down onto the stairs. "Breathe, Zak. Just breathe."

His chest heaved as he stared up at Nick, looming over him. "The activity...," he started, pointing towards the open doorway they had just come through, his muscles twitched with suppressed energy.

"We don't have a camera, Zak. Its pointless to provoke and get hurt without having anything to show for it." Nick saw the forfeit in his eyes, even in the darkness. Bending down, he quickly brushed his lips against Zak's. "We'll get it on tape, don't worry."

He sighed again, shooting one last longing look at the doorway, his heartbeat still racing from the heat of the moment. Shifting his gaze, he looked up into Nick's eyes. Zak licked his lips and pulled him down, kissing him hard. "I'm sorry," he mumbled against Nick's soft lips.

"It's ok," Nick whispered back.

Zak pulled back, standing up and quickly manuvering his way around Nick. "I have to go back in there."

Fingers closed tightly around his bicep, a hand tight on his shoulder. One swift movement and Zak was shoved up against the wall, Nick's body blocking him from getting away. Zak grunted, "Nick."

Nick pressed his body up against Zak's, resting his arms against the wall on either side of his head, laying forehead against forehead. "Breathe."

Moments passed as they stood there, heartbeat against heartbeat, exchanging breaths between them. Nick could feel the pent up energy barely leashed in the flesh caged in by the body in front of him. His skin tingled with the static electricity in the room, the friction of their chests together, breathing in mixed unison adding to the sensation. Nick thought that in any other situation, he would take Zak's leg, wrapping it around his waist... But Aaron was only a few rooms away and time was scarce.

Finally strong arms wrapped around Nick's back, soft lips caressed the corner of his mouth. Nick nuzzled his nose against Zak's warm cheek. "You ok?" Zak smiled against his cheek and ground his hips against Nick's. Nick smirked. Apparently he wasn't the only one thinking along those lines. "I guess that's a yes."

Zak kissed him again, lips needy against his own. "I'm sorry. You know I get excited when shit like that happens."

Nick ground his hips back against Zak's. "I noticed how excited you get."

Zak moaned into the darkness, "Nick... fuck me."

Running his hands down strong shoulders, he whispered back, "I can't. Not here. Just calm down, Zak. Breathe."

A high pitched whine escaped the older man. "Its past that point, Nick."

Nick rolled his eyes. Zak never really understood 'no' or 'not right now.' Zak laid insistent kisses along his jawline back down to his lips. "Please," he begged.

Carefully, Nick turned him and walked him backwards over towards the stairs. Zak sat on the steps with a gentle shove, and pressed his face forward, into Nick's hips.

"Whoa, whoa," Nick laughed, pushing back gently on his shoulders, sashaying his hips out of Zak's reach.

Zak let out a frustrated grunt. Even though Nick's eyes had adjusted to the darkness, all he saw was the small flash of metal before he heard Zak's pants hit the floor. Sitting down next to him on the step, Nick whispered, "You know we can't..."

Zak groped out, reaching for Nick's hand, taking it to his mouth. Slowly, he licked his palm, taking each finger separately into his mouth, sucking on them. Each sensuous swirl of his tongue went straight to Nick's cock. After another long, slow lick of his palm, Zak drug Nick's hand down his sculpted chest and wrapped it around his throbbing cock.

"Fuck, Zak," Nick moaned, stroking him slowly. "We don't have time for this."

Laying back against the stairs, spreading his legs wider, Zak whispered, "Then hurry up."

Nick breathed deep, assessing his options, his hand still moving achingly slow along Zak's cock, thumb caressing the head every other stroke. He could feel the wall of muscle beside him, twitching and releasing with each motion of his hand. Zak's breath came faster as Nick's pace finally quickened, but this wasn't want he wanted. "Fuck me," he grunted, reaching out into the darkness for him. His fumbling hand found Nick's pants and desperately attempted to undo them with one hand.

"Jesus," Nick moaned as the hand succeeded in breaking the barrier, working its way inside his boxers.

Zak's free hand wrapped around the back of Nick's head, pulling him closer. "Fuck me," he whispered, his voice taking on a commanding tone.

"Hey guys?"

Nick's eyes closed at the sound of Aaron's voice. "We'll be right there, Aaron."

"You guys ok?" he asked, his footsteps getting closer.

"Go set up the camera in the basement through the kitchen," Zak shouted. "We'll meet you back at base. Just finishing up here."

Nick couldn't help but smirk.

There was a long pause. Both men could still feel his presence close to them. Neither dared to move, hands still, breath held. If Aaron walked around the stairs with a camera...

"...Okay..." They finally dared to breathe as Aaron's footsteps walked away.

Nick stood, quickly shedding himself of his pants and boxers. "Ten minutes, Zak. Ten fucking minutes. That's all we have."

Zak inhaled sharply as Nick loomed over him. Planting his feet on the bottom step, pushing himself to hang over the edge of the stair he was sitting on, he ran his hands up Nick's arms. A low grunt and three quick cants of his hips and he was home. His head dropped down to the crook of Zak's neck, breathing in his scent. "Fuck, Zak."

"Ten minutes," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Nick's back.

Taking the cue, he started to move. Fast and hard as one hand left his back to wrap around the weeping cock between them. Nick grunted as he lost his footing, nearly falling into the man beneath him. Moving his hands to rest against the stair above Zak's head, his knees to the stair below. Two minutes in and his body was aching from the positioning as Zak whimpered beneath him. "Worst idea ever," Nick whispered before kissing him, silencing the sounds. Zak grunted into the kiss, working himself down against Nick's hips, lips working against his, silently pleading for the finish.

A loud bang from the area of their base caused them both to tense. Nick's pace quickened, his lips forming a seal around Zak's, desperately attempting to capture anything that escaped. "Its okay! It's me!" Aaron yelled from the base. Nick grunted, swiveling his hips, adjusting his positioning. "It didn't break!"

"Fucking cum, Zak," he groaned against Zak's lips.

The body beneath him stilled and tensed. Nick felt the scream stifle in his throat. His own balls tensed as Zak's body clamped down around him.

Nick rolled over and sat on the stairs next to Zak, desperately trying to regain his breathing. "Better?" he whispered.

"Fuck," Zak breathed. "Do you have a napkin or anything?" he asked, holding his hand up. Streaks of cum glazed the back of it.

Taking his hand, Nick brought it up to his mouth, licking away the remnents of their moment. Zak watched, eyelids heavy in the afterglow.

"Dudes, are you sure you're ok?" Aaron hollered down at them.

"Jesus Christ," mumbled Zak.

"Coming!" Nick yelled standing up to get dressed. Zak snickered, his back cracking as he stood. Nick looked pointedly at Zak. "Next time, we're waiting until we get back to the hotel."

Aaron watched them walk through the doorway through the LCD screen. "Get anything?"

"Laid," Zak mumbled, hobbling over to the equipment table.

"Dude... why are you walking funny?"

Zak smirked into the darkness, his back to Aaron. "Don't worry about it."

Turning the camera towards himself, Aaron shook his head and rolled his eyes.


End file.
